Elite Laser Tank
Stat Progression Build & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Adjusted Range Stats Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Elite Laser Tank's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Elite Laser Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Elite Laser Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Elite Laser Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Elite Laser Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Elite Laser Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Elite Laser Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Elite Laser Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Elite Laser Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Elite Laser Tank gained its Elite Benefits in the Game Update of Aug 02,2012. *The Elite Laser Tank was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Red Storm ( Feb 16, 2012 ) Additional Information *The Elite Laser Tank charges 20% Faster than the standard Laser Tank. *The Elite Laser Tank at Level 10+ receives a -80% damage from Lasers and -95% from Plasma Weapons. *The Elite Laser Tank must charge its laser prior to it being fired. Trivia *The Elite Laser Tank fires a Blue Laser instead of a Red Laser fired by the Laser Tank. *A change in the Splash created by the Elite Laser Tank was changed, see "Laser Tank Explained" *The Elite Laser Tank travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 9m 11s. **Calculated Map Speed of 0.9 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The Elite Laser Tank chat abbreviation : eLT. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 17.v5.skin2'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum - WC Update 2012-08-02 - New Elite Vehicle Buffs and Bug Fixes - ( Official ) - Elite Buffs Added *Kixeye Forum - Laser Tanks Explained - ( Official ) - Change in Splash Mechanics Gallery - Animated Elite laser tank to gif 00 00 00-00 00 10.gif|360 deg view Gallery LaserTank-Elite-EventShopDescription.jpg|Event Shop Description LaserTank-Elite-SpecialEdition-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Operation: Red Storm LaserTank-L15-MessageBox.jpg|Level 15 Message elite_laser_tank-Big.png|Larger Image Blu las c.png|Charging Laser Las blu laser.png|Firing Laser Lvl 4 elite laser.PNG|Lvl 4 elite laser burns lvl 9 elite heavy gunners blue ELT.PNG|Elite Laser Tank as seen in Veteran Level 5 Preview Server LaserTank-Elite-Stats-L6(WF-L10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Elite-Stats-L07(WF-L10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Elite-Stats-L08(WF-L10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Elite-Stats-L09(WF-L10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Elite-Stats-L11(WF-L10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Elite-Stats-L12(WF-L10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Elite-Stats-L13(WF-L10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Elite-Stats-L14(WF-L10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Land Vehicle Category:Energy Weapon Category:Tank Category:Laser Weapon Category:A to Z Category:Legacy Unit